


Confession

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy x boy, Confessions, Eremin - Freeform, Eremin Fluff, Kissing, M/M, eren x armin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes out to Armin about his sexuality. Things turn out better than what Eren thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

It was a chilly Autumn day. Armin and Eren were sitting in the grass, silence in the air. The wind ruffled their hair in a gentle manner. Armin was in his cape cause he was cold while Eren didn't need it; one of the perks of being a Titan Shifter. All was quiet. Eren struggling to figure out what he was going to say to his best friend. His crush. His everything. Eren raised a hand to touch Armin's arm but hesitated for a moment. What were Armin think if he came out saying he was gay? Would disgust be written over the blonde's face or maybe horrified. Eren swallowed his nerves before touching Armin lightly on the arm.

"A-Armin…. I have something to tell you." Eren spoke quietly, almost too quiet for Armin to pick up. Armin turned towards his childhood friend, eyes curious at what the brunette had to say.

"Go ahead."

"P-Promise you won't laugh?"

"W-What?"

" _Promise_."

"Alright. Alright. I won't."

Armin looked at Eren with interest, watching how Eren was struggling with what he wanted to say. Armin gave Eren an encouraging smile that took the Titan Shifter's breath away. This was it. Now or never. Break it or make it time.

"S-So… I was-"

"It's really cold out here, hm?" Armin interrupted without realizing, shivering slightly at the cool breeze. Eren hunched his shoulders in slight disappointment in being interrupted.

"That's because it's Fall Armin…" Eren stated.

"I know… We should probably head inside." Armin looked ready to stand up in flee but Eren wouldn't have that. Not at all.

"No! Just listen to me!" Eren pleaded, eyes desperate. Armin sighed and nodded, trying to ignore the crisp air surrounding them. "So I was in the library today-"

"The library? Why?"

"Well…. I was wanting a book and I stumbled upon this book-"

"What was it called?"

"I forget what it was called!"

"Do they still have it?"

"I think so…." Eren murmured, trying to change the topic back to what he originally wanted to discuss with the petite blonde. "In the book…. I-It said that apparently it was normal for…."

"For what?" Armin tried to get Eren to continue, intrigued by his findings. Armin watched as Eren strained for words once again. Why was Eren having such a hard time tell him? Eren and Armin were practically close and would share anything with anyone.

"F-For a guy to like another guy…."

"Oh." Armin started before he realized what that meant. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _oh_!"

"Yeah…" Eren mumbled awkwardly. Armin fiddled with his thumbs, unsure of what to say next. Did Eren like someone? A guy, perhaps? Considering he did bring up about guys liking guys being _normal_. "I-I'm gay Armin."

"O-Oh…. Who do you like?" Armin asked dubious, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. Eren, Armin's crush since childhood, at a crush on another boy. Fantastic. "Um…. Is it Jean?"

"What?! No." Eren stared at Armin with a look of distaste and bitterness.

"Levi?"

"What?! No!"

"Connie?"

"None of those people!"

"Than who?"

Eren looked at the ground, a blush slowly creeping it's way to his cheeks. Though Armin brushed it off as the weather finally getting to the Titan Shifter. Eren glanced back at Armin before turning his attention to his lap. His mouth kept opening and closing, looking for something to say.

"It's you." Eren muttered so quietly that Armin almost missed. Than again, Armin thought he heard wrong. It couldn't be him, right? Eren couldn't love such a weakling like himself. Armin blushed a nice shade of pink before looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh oh oh oh!" Armin tried to pay little attention to the pounding of his heart that tried to escape his chest. Eren felt tears come to his eyes. He ruined everything. His was going to lose his best friend because he was a freak. A weirdo. A _monster_. Eren slapped his hands to his face, crying silently in them. That caught Armin by surprise, watching Eren break down into tears. Mikasa would have his head if she found out he made her stepbrother cry. "D-Don't cry."

How can't I?! I ruined everything!" Eren sobbed.

"N-No you didn't. Maybe we should get back inside…" Armin suggested before earning a glare from red rimmed turquoise eyes.

"No! We will never work this out if you do!" Armin looked taken back by the way Eren screamed that. Armin knew he had to make a choice. He would confess and grab the courage his best friend had. He knew it was a must.

"What do we do when the Titans invade the walls again?" Eren looked at Armin before maneuvering closer to the blonde and sat on his knees, the question taking Eren by surprise.

"We'd fight them."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean _then what_?"

"How many lives must we go through before we realize we'll always be trapped! We're caged like birds and it will remain that way!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying when will this game of cat and mouse end?! Huh?! When?!"

"When we kill them all!"

"That won't happen! Remember how many times you died because of Titans?! What would happen if you died?!"

Eren and Armin were full on glaring at each other, gasping for air as they shouted at one another. This wasn't what best friends did. This wasn't how best friends were suppose to react.

"It wouldn't matter!"

"Yes it would! You're humanity's last hope! You mean everything to humanity!"

"Captain Levi and Mikasa are more than me! I mean nothing!"

"YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!"

Eren stopped, eyes blown wide as Armin ducked his head down with tears running down his cheeks. Eren didn't realize how much he meant to him even though the brunette confused just moments ago.

"Y-You're not seeing what I'm saying…"

"Tell me then! Tell me, please. I'm sick of these games and riddles. Just tell me!"

"I-I…. I love you too." Armin cried, wanting to vanish at that very moment. He heard nothing coming from Eren. Maybe Eren was playing some sick joke on him. Armin confused with all his heart and love for this to be some prank. Armin felt even more tears roll down his flushed cheeks at the thought. Now everything was ruined. Eren would want nothing to do with him after this and-

Fingers gripped the blonde's chin and turned his face up to look into turquoise eyes. They weren't joking or teasing but genuine and happy. Eren leaned down, eyes sliding shut as he pressed his lips against Armin's. Fireworks felt like they were going off inside Armin's head. The kiss was sweet, sincere, soft. It was perfect. Perfect for the two boys who fell in love in a world filled with terror and war. Once they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Getting lost into each other's eyes wasn't nothing new for them. They would tend to often when listening to the other without realizing.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Eren whispered, pulling Armin into a hug. They clung to each other. Crying, happy tears of course, into each other's shoulder. They ending up laying in the grass field until the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Eren and Armin didn't have a single worry in them as they held each other. Love found them with just a single confession. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this cosplay video~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGLqHUIgrJE and it was actually sorta a request in the comments by TheMoonlightPixie so I decided to fill it. :) Hopefully it's alright. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
